Tan solo tú
by Tsukiyomi Yuki
Summary: Hinamori Amu se enamora de Hotori Tadase quien solo aceptará sus sentimientos con la condición de que ella haga sufrir a la persona que a él le hizo daño años anteriores; Tsukiyomi Ikuto, un chico de personalidad fría, quien se enamora de Amu sin saber que ella solo se acercará a él por amor a Tadase. ¿Podrá Amu lograr el objetivo de Tadase sin enamorarse de Ikuto? [Amuto]
1. Prólogo

**Hola de nuevo n_n aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones vengo a fastidiar de nuevo xD nah, no es cierto ._. vengo con otra historia de mi autoría, una historia que se me ocurrió de la nada y pues me encantó hacerla para ésta parejita que siempre me ha encantado *-* AMUTO *o* planeada detalle por detalle :3 espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla. Disfrútenla. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenecen, son de la total autoría de las Peach-Pit; encargadas de éste manga tan hermoso**

* * *

**Tan solo tú**

Prólogo

**Amu POV.**

Hoy comenzaba un nuevo día, el sol aun asomaba lentamente, las nubes se movían con mayor rapidez y yo me encontraba parada debajo de un gran árbol.

— Genial —exclamé aburrida— eso de ser nueva en el instituto no se me da muy bien… ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que suceder éste tipo de cosas?

Me llamo Hinamori Amu, soy una chica un poco tímida, mi cabello es color rosa, muchos piensan que me lo teñí pero no es así, mis ojos son de color ámbar y mi piel es clara, mi estatura es de 1.60 cm y soy delgada. En estos momentos me encontraba perdida, si así es, perdida porque me mudé y soy nueva en la ciudad. El instituto en el que debería ir ni siquiera sabía en qué parte de la ciudad está ubicado.

— Rayos —miré mi reloj— falta media hora para que las clases inicien y no encuentro el maldito instituto, se supone que debería estar cerca de aquí…

Se preguntarán la razón de la mudanza. La verdad es que me aburrí de la vida que llevaba, mi padre es un maldito, alguien que me reclamaba siempre el porqué no lo ayudaba en los gastos de la casa y mi madre, alguien que siempre me culpaba de todos los problemas que surgían. Soy hija única y no tenía nadie que me proteja, el estudio me encanta, sueño con ser abogada en un futuro.

Me gané una beca para poder estudiar en éste colegio, el día que les informé a mis padres que me iría de casa, simplemente me dijeron que su situación estaría mejor sin mí, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de preguntarme porque me voy. Ahora vivo sola en Tokio, rentando un departamento para mi sola y sin nadie que cuide de mi, tuve que encontrar un trabajo si no quería morir de hambre y vivir en la calle.

— Se supone que… —alcé la mirada y me encontré con una persona con el mismo tipo de uniforme que el mío; era un chico rubio de piel blanca y ojos carmesí. Sentí la briza de la mañana golpear mi rostro, sentí calor en mis mejillas y mi corazón acelerarse por un momento, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento el chico se acercó y se encontraba frente a mí.

— Hola —una sonrisa se formó en su rostro— ¿te encuentras bien? —me miraba fijamente y solo pude apartar la mirada

— E-eh… —él me miró extrañado— s-sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes…

Sonrió de nuevo.

— Pareces perdida, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

No quería contarle toda mi vida, el porqué me encontraba en este lugar.

— ¿Eres del instituto Seiyo?

— Si —respondió con firmeza— eso tratas de encontrar supongo…

— S-sí… ¿podrías decirme donde se encuentra exactamente…?

— Claro

Su sonrisa no se perdía en ningún momento. Aquel chico me explicó todo el camino y después se marchó, lo vi alejarse por una calle llena de árboles, aun sentía mi corazón acelerado y mis mejillas rojas. ¿Acaso eso fue amor a primera vista…?

—&—

Caminaba lentamente por uno de los tantos pasillos de la escuela, aferraba mis libros a mi pecho como si alguien quisiera quitármelos, la verdad es que nadie venia tras de mí, pero necesitaba estar de esa manera, con la mirada hacia abajo. Soy nueva en este instituto, no esperaba que alguien me hablara ni siquiera quería llamar la atención. Me dirigía hacia mi nueva aula, sin saber exactamente donde se encontraba, el campus era tan grande.

Me detuve al notar que de esa manera jamás llegaría a mi destino y miré un mapa que estaba cerca para tratar de encontrar el aula asignado.

— Veamos… —señalaba lugares con un lápiz— el aula A-03 debe encontrarse por aquí

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —giré la vista y me encontré con el mismo chico de ésta mañana

— E-e-eh… —mis mejillas se tornaron de rojo vivo— t-trataba de encontrar mi aula…

— Puedo ayudarte a buscar si quieres —de nuevo esa sonrisa

— C-claro… es la A-03… —me miró sorprendido

— ¿En serio? Estarás en la misma que yo —sentí mariposas en el estómago— solo sígueme

—&—

Llegamos al aula y él abrió la puerta, hizo señas para que pudiese pasar y sonrió, mis mejillas aun seguían teñidas de un color rojo vivo sin razón alguna.

Al entrar me encontré con muchas miradas sobre mí, de todos sin excepción. Aquel chico se detuvo cuando una multitud de chicas se le acercaron a su alrededor y se colgaban de sus brazos, le entregaban regalos y se abalanzaban sobre él. Solo observé y me dirigí hacia un asiento vacío.

— Tendrás que acostumbrarte —giré la mirada hacia mi lado izquierdo y me encontré con una chica de cabellos rubios amarrados en dos coletas y ojos de color púrpura, sin duda alguna era hermosa

— ¿Eh? —ella me miró fijamente

— Ese chico que ves allí es muy popular entre las chicas de este instituto —miré al chico rubio y luego regresé la mirada hacia ella

— ¿Con todas?

— Bueno, no con todas —rió divertida— yo soy una de las pocas excepciones… —sonreí junto con ella— por cierto, me llamo Hoshina Utau, encantada de conocerte… eres nueva supongo

— Me llamo Hinamori Amu, el gusto es mío, es mi primer día aquí…

— Bienvenida a Seiyo

— Espero pasármela muy bien en esta escuela

— Espera, ¿Qué has dicho? —Utau me miró asustada— no es por asustarte, pero si quieres pasarla bien en ésta escuela será mejor que evites muchas cosas…

— ¿Cómo cuales? —realmente estaba un poco asustada

— O mejor dicho, a una persona en especial… —tragué saliva— es muy astuto y es un patán de lo peor, aun así es el más popular de la escuela y es un tirano —no entendía realmente de lo que hablaba— pero tengo que admitir que es guapo… —aun diciendo ese tipo de cosas, no se veía asustada ni en lo más mínimo— y una cosa más… es mejor que estés lejos de Tadase o te la verás negras con esa persona…

Realmente no entendía nada de lo que me decía. ¿Acaso el chico rubio y la persona de la que hablaba aquella chica son enemigos?

—&—

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, me presenté ante todos mis nuevos compañeros y evité preguntas innecesarias, realmente no tenía porque responder las mismas preguntas tontas que hacían sobre vida amorosa y familiar. Antes de salir del aula, Utau se acercó de nuevo a mí y ofreció su ayuda para enseñarme el campus de la escuela y así evitar perderme como ésta mañana.

Nos dirigimos hacia los pasillos centrales del colegio cuando escuchamos un fuerte golpe, ella suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿Qué estará pasando?

— Lo que te comenté anteriormente

Caminamos hacia la cafetería y nos encontramos con una gran multitud de gente que parecía rodear algo, estaban muy atentos a lo que pasaba.

— ¡Te he dicho que no tengo nada que ver con él! —un chico se encontraba tirado en el piso mirando hacia el frente

— Desaparece de mi vista

Utau se acercó más cuando otro chico llegó al lugar y él fue quien apartó a los otros dos.

— Detente Ikuto —el chico que recién llegaba, castaño de ojos verdes posó una mano sobre el hombro de uno de ellos. Utau se quedó congelada al momento de mirar al castaño.

El otro chico tenía una apariencia muy varonil, era alto, delgado, sus cabellos eran color azul zafiro y ojos del mismo color, mirada fría y serena pero penetrante y hermosa. Lo miré bastante tiempo hasta que me sentí su mirada sobre la mía, me miraba desafiante, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse y mil descargas eléctricas recorriéndolo.

Se deshizo bruscamente de la mano que el chico castaño posó sobre su hombro y se retiró del lugar sin antes mirarme de nuevo rápidamente.

— Él es —Utau me miró— Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el chico más popular de todo el colegio y al que todos temen…

* * *

**Fin del prólogo :D espero que les haya gustado y claro que éste solo es el comienzo, mil emociones encontradas y mucho romance de parte de nuestra parejita, querrán matarme por comenzar este fic con una escena así ._. no, no vayan a pensar que es Tadamu D: este fic está lleno de sorpresas y cosas inesperadas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado n_n **

**¿Reviews? Es mi aliento para seguir**

**-****Tsukiyomi Yuki-**


	2. Capítulo 1: Destrúyelo

**Hola de nuevo a todos n.n me alegro que lean mi fic :c aunque la verdad han sido muy pocas las que han visitado mi historia u.u no es por nada pero eso deprime :c aun así, aquí estoy de nuevo, actualizando de nuevo y al día siguiente o.O hasta yo misma me sorprendo xD sin más comentarios los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, cada día se pondrá más emocionante. Disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenece, son de la total autoría de las Peach-Pit**

* * *

**Tan solo tú**

Capítulo 1: Destrúyelo

**Amu POV.**

Y allí estaba de nuevo. Sentada un día más en el colegio, a decir verdad era mi segundo día y ya sentía un infierno sobre mí, no sabía por qué razón la mayoría de las chicas me miraban feo, ni siquiera las conocía como para que me hagan este tipo de cosas, suspiré y me recosté sobre mi mesa.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Utau había permanecido junto a mí toda la mañana, era la única chica que no huía de mí ni mucho menos me ignoraba

— No sé porqué siento que la mayoría de las chicas de éste colegio me odian —ella me miró y bufó molesta

— Hotori Tadase es la razón

Cierto, no lo había visto desde el día de ayer cuando por culpa de los demás me separé de él, pasando la puerta del aula se esfumó de mi vista por quedar rodeado de muchas personas.

— Amu —Utau me sacó de mi mundo— ¿quisieras salir a algún lado de la ciudad?

— Eh… —realmente no tenía que hacer ésta tarde, mi trabajo comenzaba hasta las 06:00 pm y aun faltaban casi cuatro horas, así que debía aprovechar para conocer un poco más la ciudad— claro que si Utau

— ¿A dónde quisieras ir?

— A un lugar que sea agradable, digo, que el ambiente no sea muy pesado

— Pues vayamos —Utau comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del aula, al querer abrirla, la puerta se abrió de un portazo haciéndola retroceder.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un chico de cabellera negra se encontraba en el piso pero inmediatamente se puso de pie, hacía ademanes como si estuviera peleando contra alguien, Utau quedó paralizada y me acerqué a ella, otros estudiantes hicieron lo mismo y efectivamente, había una pelea en los pasillos. Todos salieron para averiguar quién era el causante del alboroto. Al salir me encontré con aquellos ojos zafiros.

— ¡Tsukiyomi no quiero pelear más contigo! —aquel chico de mirada zafiro se abalanzó sobre él golpeándolo al instante, los demás estudiantes solo se dedicaban a observar lo que pasaba, sin mover solo un dedo.

— Creí que golpearte sería suficiente —su voz ronca se dejó escuchar en todo el pasillo. Soltó al otro chico y se puso de pie, se sacudió el saco y se lo acomodó. ¿Por qué siempre que me lo encuentro está involucrado en una pelea?

Se retiró del lugar con pasos lentos. Su cabello que tenía un corte moderno se movía al vaivén de sus pasos y su mirada se encontraba siempre fija hacia el frente, no viraba a ver a nadie, era como si nadie existiese para él.

— Ese tipo es de lo peor —exclamó un chico cercano a nosotros

— A pesar de ser guapo sigue siendo un patán —una chica comentó a otra

Miles de comentarios vagos surgieron al momento de que el chico zafiro se retiró del lugar.

— Mejor vámonos Amu —Utau me jaló el saco— antes de que esto se vuelva un caos…

Asistí con la cabeza y salimos juntas de aquel lugar. En verdad me intrigaba el porqué siempre que me encontraba a ese chico, estaba involucrado en situaciones como aquella.

Nos dirigimos hacia una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de allí, Utau me mencionó que a ese lugar siempre acudían muchos estudiantes de nuestro colegio y que en particular, el café de allí era muy rico, así que fuimos a probar un poco de aquel famoso café.

—&—

Utau había prometido acompañarme hacia mi nuevo trabajo pero apenada se disculpó porque al momento su madre la llamó y tuvo que irse de inmediato. Así que tuve que ir sola hacia mi trabajo.

Encontré un trabajo que no sea tan aburrido ni tan pesado, así que ahora soy empleada en una cafetería cercana al centro de la ciudad y por supuesto, cercana a mi nuevo departamento. Al llegar accedí al lugar y lo encontré agradable.

— Hola jovencita —una mujer de unos cuarenta años se me acercó— ¿acaso eres la nueva empleada?

— Buenas tardes señora, está en lo correcto —me sonrió

Me dio algunas indicaciones de lo que sería mi cargo y luego me entregó mi uniforme de trabajo. Alegre y entusiasmada empecé con lo primero que me había indicado; limpiar mesas y retirar todo lo que había en ellas.

Estaba tan ocupada y concentrada en lo que hacía que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en qué momento comenzó a llover, así que me detuve un rato para ver la lluvia caer, me sumergí en un mar de pensamientos, extrañaba estar cerca de mamá aunque ella ni siquiera me tendría en cuenta en estos momentos, papá de seguro estaría en casa alardeando cosas sobre su trabajo. Era triste mi situación y me sentía vacía, no tenía a alguien que se preocupara verdaderamente por mí.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente y seguir con mi trabajo, pero algo que se encontraba cerca del negocio me llamó la atención, más bien, diría alguien; el chico zafiro se encontraba recostado en un muro mojándose bajo la lluvia, pero tratando de proteger algo que tenía debajo de una chaqueta.

Sentí el instinto de salir de la cafetería y preguntarle que hacia allí pero los comentarios que hacían los estudiantes ésta mañana vinieron a mi mente y terminaron deteniéndome en el mismo lugar. ¿Y qué tal si el león no es como lo pintan?

Salí del negocio sujetando un paraguas a escondidas, sabía que eso estaba mal, era mi primer día y ya me encontraba escabulléndome para ir a ver a un chico que se encontraba empapado debajo de la lluvia y es un patán según los estudiantes de su colegio. Y en abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba de pie frente a él tratando de verle el rostro.

— Estás empapado —fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, ni un hola se dejó escapar.

No me respondió, simplemente su mirada se encontraba perdida en el vacío. Agité mi mano frente a sus ojos y solo de esa manera se dio cuenta de mi presencia, rodó sus ojos y su expresión seria no desapareció.

— Te vas a enfermar si sigues allí —me miró a los ojos y no pude evitar sonrojarme— b-b-bueno… e-eh…

— ¿Y que si me enfermo? —que grosero, bufé molesta.

— Solo decía —lo miré molesta— ¿acaso nadie se ha preocupado por tu salud? Deberías agradecerme…

— Nadie pidió que te preocuparas…

— Eres un… —me fijé en su mejilla, estaba sangrando— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunté asustada, el solo se limitó a llevarse la mano en la herida

— No te interesa

— Pues fíjate que si me interesa —lo agarré de un brazo y lo jalé

— ¡Joder! —se quejó y se retorció de dolor

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —su brazo estaba aun más lastimado, eso era lo que trataba de ocultar. No podía ponerse de pie por lo que tuve que ayudarlo. Pasé uno de mis brazos detrás de su espalda. Era más alto que yo, por lo que me costaba un poco sostener su peso. Lo llevé hacia la cafetería.

Al entrar a la cafetería lo acompañé hasta un sillón que se encontraba cerca y él tomó asiento. Me dirigí hacia los baños y de allí tome prestada una toalla y se lo ofrecí para que se pudiera secar el cabello. Él tomó la toalla y comenzó a frotarla sobre su cabeza, realmente se veía muy guapo de esa manera por lo que me quedé admirando cada parte de él hasta que noté su mirada sobre mí.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves?

— E-eh… t-trato de asegurarme de que te seques por completo el cabello —que tonta eres Amu, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder

— Hmp —miró su brazo

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? —no apartó la mirada

— No tienes porque saberlo

— Así que el más temido del colegio está lastimado… —elevó la mirada y frunció el ceño— ¿Quién lo diría?

— Retira lo dicho —se puso de pie— o te las verás conmigo…

— No entiendo porque me estás diciendo este tipo de cosas —se colocó frente a mí, la diferencia de altura de ambos se podía notar claramente

— Si no lo entiendes simplemente ignóralo

Saqué de mi bolsillo una curita y se lo coloqué lentamente y con mucho cuidado en la cicatriz que tenía en el rostro, él solo pudo seguir mirándome a los ojos mientras sentía mi mano recorrer su piel. Aparté la mirada, sentía que ya no podía seguir mirándolo como lo hacía anteriormente.

— Puedo ignorarlo pero no quiero, tienes algo que me ha permitido darme cuenta que no eres como los demás dicen…

Me seguía mirando.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Efectivamente, en tus ojos puedo notar que el león no es como lo pintan…

Dicho esto le sonreí. Él simplemente entreabrió la boca unos segundos, signo de que había sido descubierto de algo que él temía que supieran. Puedo notar en sus ojos lo mismo que yo vivo y siento cada día que transcurre en mi vida.

Se retiró de la cafetería sin decir ni una sola palabra, efectivamente, mi teoría fue comprobada lo suficiente con un par de palabras.

—&—

Al día siguiente corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar al colegio, sentía mis pies como piedras si querer moverse más, por lo que me senté un momento en una banca que se encontraba cerca de allí, suspiré y cerré los ojos, tenía mucho sueño, el trabajo me había dejado agotada. Poco a poco el sueño me fue atacando y mi cuerpo se ladeó cayendo sobre algo firme.

— Almohada… —susurré y luego bostecé

— Según lo que yo sé, las almohadas son fabricadas con tela y plumas… aunque también podría estar rellena de algodón

Al escuchar aquella voz ronca y masculina abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de la situación. Tenía compañía y mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de la persona que menos me esperaba encontrarme; Tsukiyomi Ikuto

— ¡Hey! —me levanté bruscamente— ¿Qué rayos haces allí? —lo señalé acusadoramente

— Es una banca como cualquier otra, la misma función: para tomar asiento —era más molestoso de lo que parecía

— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que estaba allí sentada?

— Hmm… —miró hacia otro lado pensativo— no me di cuenta…

— Mentiroso —ni siquiera sabía porque estaba allí sentado, ni el porqué se había tomado la molestia de hablarme— creí que tus asuntos no deberían importarme

— ¿Acaso he mencionado algún asunto mío? —bufé molesta

— No… realmente no se que buscas merodeando por éste lugar…

Aparté la mirada de donde él se encontraba, tratando de buscar explicación alguna del porqué realmente se encontraba allí.

— Gracias

¿Acaso escuché bien?

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Gracias —parpadeé

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? —él me miró por un segundo, luego señalo su rostro

— Gracias a tu curita no me he dañado mi bello rostro —quería golpearlo— y haberme ayudado tampoco cargué un resfriado… —sonrió coquetamente e hizo que me sonrojara, realmente no entendía esta situación

— Olvídalo… —rió divertidamente— ¡Hey! No es gracioso…

— Eres tan inocente… —se puso de pie y se colocó frente a mi— mucho gusto en conocerte… no había podido presentarme contigo

— N-no es necesario —mi sonrojo aumentó, realmente no podía mirarlo a los ojos

— Me llamo Ikuto… —se acercó a mi oreja y susurró— puedes llamarme sempai…

— ¡¿EH?! —me exalté— ¿Por qué tendría que llamarte así…?

— Soy mayor que tú —señaló el gafete de mi trabajo que traía puesto, ¿Por qué rayos lo traía puesto?— tú tienes 17 años… yo tengo 21… Amu

— ¿Por qué tan viejo y no te has graduado? —se rió de mi— ¿y porque me llamas por mi primer nombre?

— ¿Realmente quieres saber? —seguía burlándose de mí

— N-no me interesa y cumpliré con lo que me pediste el día de ayer, no me involucraré en nada que tenga que ver contigo —me retiré del lugar molesta, de verdad que era muy molestoso, no sé ni porqué a muchas chicas les gustaba, si realmente conocieran como es realmente todas lo odiarían. Patán.

—&—

Me sentía como zombi. Estaba ya en la entrada del colegio sin dar más pasos, sentía que moriría y caería de sueño en cualquier momento. Mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco y sentí mi cuerpo desplomarse pero no sentí ningún golpe.

— Hinamori-san, ¿se encuentra bien? —al escuchar tal voz que me llamaba mis ojos se abrieron en seguida y recobré la compostura

— E-e-eh… —bajé la mirada— l-l-lo siento… H-Hotori-kun… —el me miró y me sonrió, mi corazón se aceleró y sentí mariposas en el estómago.

Me tomó de la mano y la besó como si fuera un príncipe besando a la princesa. Mi sonrojo aumentó.

— Llámeme Tadase mi bella dama —y el mundo dio un giro de 180º, sentí como mi corazón se aceleró más y más.

—&—

Pasaron pocos días para darme cuenta que lo que sentía por Tadase no era simple cariño, desde el primer momento que lo vi sentí mi corazón acelerado a mil por hora. Todos los días me encontraba a su lado, siendo la envidia de muchas jovencitas del colegio. Él seguía tratándome dignamente como un gran chico, tan amable y caballeroso. Y el día que tanto quería por fin llegó.

— Tadase-kun… —él me miró y me enseñó una linda sonrisa— quiero decirte algo…

— ¿Qué pasa Amu-chan? —la primera vez que me llamó así logró que me estremeciera, pero luego me acostumbré

— Sé que solo ha pasado una semana desde que nos conocimos… —él me miraba fijamente— pero quisiera confesarte que me gustas desde el primer día que te vi

Tadase se quedó inmóvil, tenía una expresión que no había visto anteriormente, pero luego sonrió.

— Amu-chan… no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos por ahora —quedé paralizada

— ¿Por qué no? —traté de no aparentar estar angustiada

— Hay algo que me lo impide Amu-chan… —Tadase cambió su expresión— algo que desde hace años me tortura… —sentí que debía ayudarlo

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —él me miró fijamente

— Si Amu-chan —respondió sin rodeos— puedes ayudarme a aliviar mi dolor…

— ¿De qué manera?

— Destruye emocionalmente a mi enemigo —un momento… ¿no estará hablando de…?

— ¿Eh?

— Destruye a Tsukiyomi Ikuto

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1 :D Tadase haciendo de las suyas, tratando de destruir a nuestro amado Ikuto-sama T-T no Amu, no caigas en sus sucios trucos que solo te ve como un objeto de venganza u.u**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n gracias por los reviews que me han mandado en el capítulo anterior, fueron pocos pero emotivos n.n gracias a quienes siguen ésta historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**-Tsukiyomi Yuki-**


End file.
